God Of the Frozen Seas
by NelleVisal
Summary: When Gaea and Kronos rise at the same time, they had unknowingly broken an ancient law that would allow a certain primordial to create a new god, who would finally end the cycle of war for better or for worse. But at what cause? And What does, Percy Jackson, a Hero wrongfully exiled, have anything to do with this last war?
1. Reminisce of Water

**Reminisce of Water**

Hydros, Protegenos of primordial water, stared at the young man—a child really, that was supposed to be his host.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, twice the savior of the world, and apparently, if Chaos wasn't lying, an accused murderer.

Ironic, considering Perseus did save the world twice. You would think they would know he could never do such horrendous acts.

Based on what Chaos had explained to him, the murders were something that can only be done by someone with control over water. The victims looked like mummified corpse, the water completely drained from them.

And of course the demigod accused Perseus. Those that knew him since the beginning weren't quick to judge—until their own siblings were killed. Especially that girl who was important to the boy, what was her name? Annabelle? Anniebelle? Hydros really didn't care. He only knew that she was the last one to turn against him. She only started accusing him when her brother—Marco? Malcolm?—died.

Three days later, Perseus was exiled. Two weeks later, there were more murders than when Percy was there. It was as if the true murderer was cautious while the son of Poseidon was there but the moment he was gone there was no need for caution anymore. A week after that, they finally faced the truth that they accused the wrong person.

Too late.

That same day two people came back to camp. One, Nico di Angelo has an angry scowl on his face. While the other one, Grover Underwood, was sobbing his heart out.

Hydros remembered the scene Chaos had showed him.

_ Nico glared angrily at everyone in the dining pavilion with a sobbing Grover behind him. He silently dared everyone to be happy that the 'murdering traitor Percy Jackson' is gone from camp like they had done a week straight after he was exiled._

_ But nobody did. They all hung their heads in shame. They had exiled a true hero perhaps even led him to his death._

_ "Well, I'm pretty sure you'll be even happier— " and he said this with enough venom that they knew it's bad news "—with my news. Percy's dead."_

_ Before anyone could react, Nico held one finger to silence them. "Oh no, you don't. None of you deserve to show shock or regret. You expected this. You wanted this to happed three weeks ago. That's why you took his sword away before driving him beyond the border. All of this while he's already dying from his wounds. You must want to know how he died, huh?" Nico sneered at them. Some of them wince._

_ "Nico…" Someone tried to interject. It was Annabeth. She looked ready to cry. Good, let her be miserable._

_ "No!" Nico shouted. Then as if a switch was flipped, his angry face melted into a grieving expression._

_ "It was the spirit of Tartarus…He was so proud that he killed the mighty Percy Jackson that he announced it to the whole Underworld. It was even heard at Mt. Olympus. I just wish you luck right now, even if none of you deserve it. Poseidon was so angry he wanted to kill all of you. It's taking everyone at Olympus to stop him. Oh! Also, that murderer you're looking for? According to Tartarus, Percy's the only one that can kill it." Nico by this time is sneering again. Then he left without another word. The shadows seemingly bending to his will._

_ That left Grover standing there. His eyes were red from all the crying he'd done. He looked at all of them before shaking his head and then he looked at Chiron who has a grim expression on his face. The centaur was one of the few who believed Percy innocent._

_ "I need to talk to you Chiron. I have bad news from Olympus. This is worse that Poseidon wanting to destroy Camp half-blood." Grover said in a sad voice._

_ Chiron sighed before standing up. "Of course." He said and then he walked with Grover out of the dining pavilion._

Hydros' thoughts returned to the boy in front of him. Or more likely the boy's corpse. Perseus did die after all.

A flash of light halted his thinking. He glanced at the little girl who appeared after the flash.

"Lady Chaos, welcome back. Did you got it?" Hydros asked not really in the mood for pleasantries.

"Of course, took me a while but I got it." Chaos said. She held up her palms and a small orb of light appeared. Power radiated from the light, power of the sea…

Hydros was impressed not just by the power but also the purity of it. However he noticed something.

"It's dim." Hydros pointed out.

Chaos sighed. She closed her palm and the light disappeared. "Yes. Tartarus has done great damage to this soul. But fortunately it's still salvageable. It's going to take some serious changes though."

Hydros understood and his expression darkened. He spared a glance at the unmoving corpse of Percy Jackson before glancing back at Chaos.

"I understand. Let's get to work, Lady Chaos. A new god is waiting to be born."


	2. Rebirth of the Sea

**Rebirth of the Sea**

He felt like he'd been sleeping for thousands of years and is only opening his eyes now. The first thing he saw was light. A blinding light that seems to sear his brain. Then the light dimmed and he was left face to face with a little girl.

The little girl was staring down at him with a blue sky in the background. She seemed to perked up when she noticed he was awake. Then she smiled at him before looking at someone in front of her.

"Hydros, Look he's awake!" she said cheerfully. A man that he thought might be Hydros came into view. He had long black hair and blue eyes. Where he's ears should be were fins the shape of webbed feet. He knew he should probably be freaking out right now but somehow he isn't.

"I can see that." Hydros said addressing the little girl although his eyes stayed staring at him. "It is nice to finally see you awake, boy."

"We need to ask you a few questions to see if it worked." The little girl said before he could say anything to Hydros.

Worked? What worked?

"Do you know who you are?" Hydros asked.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when he suddenly stilled in realization. What is his name? It was right there yet he couldn't seem to grasp the memory. Somehow he knew that his mother named him after someone for a specific reason. What was it? Pierre? Pierce? Percy? A painful clenching in his chest made him think that it wasn't his name. Then… Perseus…

"Perseus Jackson, my name is Perseus Jackson." He said all of a sudden. He was afraid that if he didn't say it fast enough he was going to forget it.

"How old are you Perseus?" The little girl asked. The way she said it made Perseus think she's older…way older.

"Seventeen…turning eighteen soon." It was odd but as soon as he remembered his name, other information came rushing in.

"Who is your father?"

"Poseidon, God of the Sea"

"And your mother?"

"Sally Jackson"

Hydros nodded approvingly.

"Now I will mention names. Be honest with me and tell me if they are familiar to you."

Perseus only nodded. That small action made him realize just how weak he felt, and he's still lying down on his back. What more if he actually stand up?

"Annabeth Chase"

"No"

"Camp half-blood"

"No"

"Camp Jupiter"

"No"

"Riptide"

"No"

He continued telling Perseus other names yet he didn't have any idea who or what they are. Finally he asked him one last question.

"What emotion are you feeling right now, Perseus?" Hydros asked.

Perseus wasn't sure what that meant but he answered what he honestly know, and his own answer surprised him more that Hydros' grim expression afterwards.

"Nothing, I feel nothing." And it was the truth. He should be freaking out. Hydros and the little girl are not human. He's weak. He has missing memories. Yet somehow he really felt nothing. Confused, maybe, but nothing else.

Hydros sighed. He spared a glance at the little girl before he helped Perseus in a sitting position.

"Perseus, you are what you remembered yourself to be. However, there is something that you seem to have forgotten. You died Perseus and we brought you back." The little girl explained.

"This isn't the Underworld." Percy immediately said.

"Indeed it is not. When you died Perseus, you lost something in yourself." Hydros continued.

"I don't understand."

"Your memories, your emotions. The memories you don't remember were tied to your strongest emotion when you died. Anger. What little there is left of your emotions are tied to the memories you have left. I did not expect this when we brought you back. It could prove to be a bad thing or a good thing."

Percy was confused and he didn't like it so he asked what he have wanted top ask a while ago.

"Who are you? What are you talking about? What do you need me for?" he asked.

The little girl smiled. "I am Chaos. The beginning of all. He is Hydros. Water. What Hydros was trying to say is that, you lost something vital to every creature, Perseus. You lost your heart. The things that was done to you, those memories you don't remember forced you to let go of your heart. As for what we want with you. We need you to do something for us, Perseus…something that will save the world."

He wanted to asked more question but Chaos hushed him before kissing his forehead. He immediately felt sleepy. Before sleep manage to engulf him he had one more thought in mind.

He didn't know if Hydros and Chaos were enemies or friend and it scared him.


	3. Discussions of Hearts

**Discussion Of Hearts**

The next time Perseus woke up, he was in a room. Sitting up, he studied his surroundings. The room he was in, if you can call it a room has a high curved ceiling with what appeared to be various sea creatures. It was only after staring at it for more than three seconds that he realized they were real sea creatures and the ceiling was actually transparent. Another discovery went after that. He was underwater.

The walls of the room were of the same transparent material. The room itself was very wide but bare of any furniture except for the bed he was in.

Across the room was a gigantic double door with crushed corals embedded into the surface forming a picture of a large sea serpent coiling on the door.

Perseus figured he needs to know more about the place he's in. He got up but when his bare feet touched the floor he realized he was stepping on ice. The entire floor was made of ice. Consequently he realized that even the bed he's in is made of ice. He briefly wondered how he didn't freeze to death. But he decided to linger into thinking about it. He's alive and that's what matters.

He started walking towards the door. Every step was hard to make. He was still weak and he still didn't know why.

It took him forever to get to his goal. One, because he kept on stumbling. Two, because the door was just too damn far. By the time got to it he was ready to die…again. He was breathing hard, sweating like a pig while doubled over.

While still gasping for air, he leaned on it and using his weight he tried to open the door. What he didn't expect was to fall flat on his face when the door jerked open the moment he touched it.

He heard a male chuckled before a hand helped him up. Embarrassed that somebody saw his little accident he frowned at who it was.

"Lord Hydros." He said. He remembered the guy from the last time he was awake.

Hydros smiled, "Perseus, walk with me will you?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He put one arm around his shoulder and practically dragged him to wherever it is he wants to go while supporting his weight so he didn't stumble.

They remained silent for the most part. Perseus has many questions that he wanted answers to but every time he would open his mouth to say something Hydros would hushed him. It was only when the primordial finally said, 'Later.' That he stopped trying to ask questions.

Finally after a few minutes of walking they stopped in front of a large double door. This one has an image of a snake coiled above the surface of water.

Hydros tapped it lightly and it opened on its own. Inside was a large glowing pool of clear water. At the center of the pool was Chaos bobbing up and down while chanting 'Up! Down!'

Perseus doesn't even want to know why she's doing that.

Hydros descended on the pool, his traditional Greek outfit seemingly melts. His form shimmered and started to change. His black hair lengthened until it reached the water, it blended together as if connected. The lower half of his body morphed into a shimmering blue-scaled fish tail.

The primordial seemed to relax as the changes occur. He leaned into the side of the pool once it was over while Perseus still stood there not knowing what to do. Then Hydros looked at Perseus before saying, "You should join us. It's fresh water but it will still help you regain your strength."

At the mention of regaining his strength, Perseus accepted the offer. He briefly debated stripping but he decided against it. He's getting in the pool to regain his strength not to take a bath. Besides there's a female in their presence.

Speaking of female, Chaos had stopped her strange action and is now looking expectantly at him as she stays afloat.

He discovered that he didn't need to worry about getting naked because the moment his feet touched the water, his clothes which he didn't realize was actually traditional Greek attire, shimmered and faded slowly while he moves into deeper water.

It was only when he was in waist deep water did he felt his strength coming back. Unlike when he's in salt water, the effect of the fresh water was more subtle somehow. It felt almost like being lulled to sleep the way that power moves in his body.

He was so busy thinking about the effects of the pool that he almost jumped in surprise when Hydros started talking again.

"Perseus, I know that you have tons of questions. Hopefully, I will be able to answer them all. Keep silent while I tell you a special story." Hydros ordered.

Perseus fought the lump that formed in his throat. He wanted answers and now he's going to get it yet he was scared…scared that what he might hear will hurt him. He had a feeling that he had been hurt one too many times before and he didn't like repeating the experience even if he didn't remember it.

Completely ignoring the fact that this discussion is happening while they're in a pool, he nodded to show that he understood.

"Once there was a child named Perseus Jackson, Percy to everyone. He was a troubled kid, a dyslexic, an ADHD kid, but he was a good kid…loyal to those he considers part of his circle of friends and family. One day the fate of the world was placed in his shoulders. In the process of saving the world he suffered from loss, pain and betrayal but he also gained love, family, strength and many others. In the end he succeeded."Hydros paused to smile faintly as if to say 'you're not gonna like what's gonna happen next.'

On the other hand, Perseus was mentally a mess. His thoughts were in chaos. It was as if his mind is refusing to acknowledge what he was hearing. Physically he was hurting. The moment Hydros mentioned 'Percy', his heart clenched and his head started throbbing. He was trying to grasp the memories and the emotions that don't seem to exist.

He hated what he was feeling combined with Hydros' smile because it meant he's gonna be hurt more. The story isn't finished yet. No, it's just going to get worse.

"In fact he saved the world twice and the gods noticed this and so they gave him great rewards. Unfortunately for him, the gods weren't the only one who noticed his extraordinary triumphs. Like any Greek story this one must come to a tragic end and that is exactly what happened. Percy Jackson, the greatest hero of all, was manipulated, emotionally tortured by the actions of a certain Primordial. And he died. But not in the way that most believed him to die. No, it was far from that. He died when his heart couldn't take the pain of betrayal and his mind refused to remember those who betrayed him."

"You see, he's fatal flaw was personal loyalty and there are only two ways someone with such flaw will die of it. One, they die trying to protect those they are loyal two and two, they die because those that they are loyal to killed them."

It was silent after that. By this time, Perseus already had his hand on his chest. His heart was beating frantically. He died…he died…because he was betrayed…after everything …

"Perseus…" it was Chaos, who Perseus didn't notice in front of him. "I know that this might be too much right now. But I need you to know the reason we had to bring you back to life even if you might not want to."

"The world needs to be saved again, Perseus, and as impossible as this may sound you are the deciding factor in the coming war. Your choices, again, will decide the fate of the world. Will you help? Even if it means being with the people who betrayed you before, will you help? Will you save the world once more, perhaps for the last time?" Chaos sincerely asked. The way she stared at his eyes made him still. She might look like a little girl. They might be discussing the fate of the world while lounging in a pool. But the fact that he was being given the choice made him realized one thing.

He would do it.

It didn't matter that he might die again. It didn't matter that he might be betrayed by someone close to him again. It DIDN'T even matter that he couldn't remember most of his life nor can he feel anything beyond confusion or pain. He would do it. He would try. He will do everything in the best of his ability to save the very world that had forsaken him.

"What do I need to do?" He said as he mentally shuts off that part of his being that made him feel. If he's going to do it he wants to do it without he's heart getting in the way. He barely has a heart to put to risk.

Hydros smiled at him even while Chaos beamed and hugged him cheerfully.

"Yay! He's in!" Chaos cheered childishly.

Hydros, however, simply stood up and rose from the pool his clothes appearing once more without allowing anything to show in between and his tail morphing into human legs.

"You will need to regain your strength first. Then we will discuss what you have to do. I will go make preparations. The gods must be alerted of a new character in this game of war." Hydros poetically announced but his voice started sounding distant as he started fading then in a second he dissolved into nothingness.

"Bye-bye, Hydros, Tell the gods I said hi!" Chaos shouted at the disappearing form of the primordial.


	4. White Lies

**White Lies**

Hydros stared at Perseus as he calmly notch an arrow to the bow he held in his hands. For the boy it had been months since their talk about saving the world and a few weeks since he was strong enough to actually start combat training without falling on his butt every five seconds in exhaustion.

Should he tell the boy that Time in this realm is actually faster than the outside world?

Nah.

Should he tell that boy that his bow is actually upside down?

Yes.

"Perseus, you bow is upside down." Hydros calmly instructed him.

Perseus blushingly turned it right side up and notch his arrow again. He wasn't really shooting targets just yet, No, Hydros wouldn't allow it. Instead he's still learning the correct stance when holding a bow. He needs to get use to it.

He may be the greatest swordsman in hundreds of years but his archery skills leaves a lot to be desired and so Hydros decided that they will train to diminish his weakness first before amp-ing up his strengths.

And for weeks they had been trying get Perseus to actually learn archery. So far, it's going steady…steadily slow. The boy was literally taking baby steps in his lessons but at least he's learning.

Normally, Perseus would have complained by now. Why try to learn something that you know you're hopeless at? But they were pass all that. And besides, Hydros would threaten another wrestle match between them if he did complain. He's not stupid. Being beaten in three seconds flat the first time he actually challenge him is enough.

While Perseus put all his concentration in trying to make the correct stance. Chaos arrived looking solemn for once. She spared a glance at Perseus before asking Hydros softly in a whisper, "How is he doing?"

Hydros inclined his head to one side while thinking of the appropriate words to describe Perseus' ... progress.

"It's okay…I guess." Hydros said in an equally soft voice. Then he called the topic of their conversation.

"Perseus!" Hydros called out, his hands folded in front of his chest. "Enough of that. Practice with your daggers next. I'll have a talk with Lady Chaos." And without another word he walk away with said primordial in tow.

Once they were finally out of earshot from the boy, Chaos asked what she really wanted to know.

"Is he ready for the ceremony, Hydros?" Chaos asked.

Hydros shook his head. "Not yet."

He really didn't want discussing THAT ceremony. Wasn't it enough that they have to omit some facts when they explained what is happening to Perseus?

"He needs to be ready in a years time, Hydros. We cannot delay any further." Chaos said in such a serious tone belying her child-like appearance.

"Must he really undergo such rituals? There are other ways on achieving our goals without submitting him to such things." Hydros tried to reason out.

"He needs to do this, Hydros. If he doesn't, then the world will die. There is no other choice. He must be kept oblivious to his true purpose until the time is right." Chaos explained.

Hydros didn't like it but it was true.

He spared a glance to the boy once more. It was true that Perseus in all of his heroic deeds almost died of his own choosing when he was so wrapped up in his despair to see that he was destroying his own soul. But Hydros didn't tell him that it was in fact the Primordial that took his emotions away as well as his memories.

It would do no good if they bring him back while still remembering his past life. No. It would destroy him. Better that he lost his heart than his soul—or at least that's Chaos' logic behind their actions.

But being a companion to this boy, Hydros has learned a lot of thing about him and now has doubts.

This boy would rather lost his soul that to risk his heart. He was led by his emotions and most of the time, set aside his rational, logical thinking in favor of following what his heart desires.

Hydros admired his way of life even as he fears it. He can only hope that the decisions that led them to this very moment are correct.

Even if it meant that they might have just led the world to it's own destruction rather than salvation.


	5. Changing Perspective

**Changing Perspective**

Annabeth was miserable. Actually, the camp was miserable, but she was more miserable.

Grover wasn't talking to her. He only stares at her with what could only be called disappointment. Sometimes when she tries to apologize Grover would find a reason to get away from her.

She didn't like it. She would rather take anger or sadness but not avoidance.

Nico wasn't any better. He kept glaring at anyone when he was at camp—especially towards Annabeth. Percy has been his idol, a brother that he never had, a family. Knowing this made Annabeth feel so depressed it couldn't even compare to what she felt when Percy went missing for eight months.

Thalia had taken it rather depressingly. She understood that Annabeth was in grief and that it blinded her to the truth but that doesn't mean she didn't give Annabeth a piece of her mind. After that they cried together for a friend that will never come back. Even her fellow hunters showed grief and mourning for the hero no matter their hatred for boys.

Sally, Percy's mother, was distraught. The moment they exiled Percy, Sally had refused to talk to Annabeth or any other demigod from camp. She was in mourning for weeks that by the time that they finally told her of her son's fate she didn't even react. She has no more tears to shed after weeks of despair. She felt bitter towards the gods, the campers of Camp Half-Blood, the Fates and practically the world. Her baby shouldn't have suffered this much.

Paul wasn't really sure if he should feel grief or anger. Where were the gods when Percy was being accused of these horrendous acts? Where they just watching? Did they even care? What about Poseidon?

Poseidon in his defense, was not aware of it until Percy was finally exiled. He felt fury incomparable to anything he had ever felt before. They had accused his son. They had exiled him under wrong judgment. He wanted to kill them all for bringing a cruel fate to his son, tear them limb from limb. It didn't became any better when he heard from the halls of the gods the mocking voice of the Spirit of Tartarus bragging about how he had tortured and killed his son. Poseidon knew that there will be no apologies now. He's way beyond mad to even think of forgiving those puny little demigods.

Piper was ashamed. She had been one of the many people who had forced Percy into exile. She had lost two campers from her cabin at that time. She was so engrossed in her own grief for her siblings that she can no longer see the truth.

Leo felt smug of the misery surrounding most of the campers, even the misery coming from those he considers his friends. He knew that wasn't right but he just couldn't help himself. He had known the guy for just a few months yet he had learned one thing about Percy. He would never, ever, betray his friends or family. He would rather die than to betray those that he loves. This is the reason Leo couldn't understand how everyone could easily accused the hero of Olympus of such things and to think that they had known Percy far longer than Leo had. Now that Percy's dead, the campers' misery was the only gratification he could possibly have in his afterlife.

Leo can only hope that Percy have a better life after death.

Jason only heard about Percy's death from Nico when he visited Camp Jupiter. It shocked him to learn the fate of the son of Neptune. He had thought it was too harsh, too cruel. How could it have happened to someone as kind-hearted as Percy? In the midst of the Gaean war he had formed camaraderie with Percy. It was hard not to considering that he had saved Jason's life more times than he could count. Learning that a brother-in-arms / cousin had died this way is too depressing. What made him more depressed was that his girlfriend was one of the many people who caused Percy's fate. What is he supposed to feel, do, or think now?

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS!**


	6. Death of the Sea

**Death of the Sea**

Five years.

It took Perseus five years to use a bow decently. Three years to master his daggers. Three days to learn that Chaos is insane. And five years, ten hours and fifteen minutes to realized that Hydros and Chaos aren't telling him something.

They kept their conversations in low voices and away from him. Hydros kept leaving often to 'run errands'. Chaos most of the time just stay locked up in her own room. Sometimes, Perseus would hear crying from her room then it would abruptly stop to be replaced by laughter then growling then back to crying. See? Chaos is insane.

And then today, Hydros arrived looking all warlike as if he was charging into battle with intention to kill and cause bloodshed.

"Perseus." Hydros called out. Suddenly, said person knew that something is going to happen, something not good.

When Hydros called for his attention, he was in the middle of training. He was throwing daggers towards dozens of targets, hitting bullseye on each one. He stopped mid-throw to glance at the primordial in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked when Hydros didn't say anything. He seemed to be debating something then his expression cleared and he replied.

"Come with me. I have something to tell you." Hydros said then he turned around.

Shrugging, Perseus collected his weapons, leaving the daggers embedded on the targets at the far end of the room and followed after him.

They stopped in front of a wide room. It was empty just like every other room in the place except for a staff at the very center of the room hovering in air. When Perseus glanced downwards he noticed the strange marking in the floor. There were black symbols forming a large circle with the staff being at the center. At the four corners of the room were mosaic tiles depicting the four seasons both in the wall and the floor.

"What is this place?" Percy asked. If he can feel he was pretty sure he'd be staring in awe at the room.

"This, Perseus, is the heart of the Palace of Water." Hydros said in a formidable voice. The sound echoed throughout the room making it seem ominous to Perseus.

Hydros stepped inside the room walking towards the hovering staff. Perseus followed him, figuring that he wants him to follow. Once he was right behind Hydros he finally had the chance to study the staff.

It was about five feet long of dark wood. It has a blue gem the size of Perseus' fist encased in an intricate cage of green vines that wrapped around it ending in a bundle at the diamond-shaped base. The gem was emanating a gentle blue light.

When Hydros touched the staff, Perseus noticed that something seems to be inside the gem itself but the vines prevented him from clearly seeing what it was.

"Do you know what this is, Perseus?" Hydros asked him.

He shook his head. He knew it's a staff. He knew it's magical but he was sure that wasn't what Hydros means.

"My symbol of power." Hydros said.

Perseus looked at the staff again, silently wondering why Hydros is telling him this.

"Do you know what made water so special compared to other elements?" Hydros inquired.

Perseus think on this a bit. Finally he answered, "It can exist in three forms."

"Correct." Hydros said. "Water, Vapor, and Ice. Those are the forms of my element. And those forms also mirrors my personality. Water is giving, it is life. It flows and adapt to whatever container it might be put in but it will overflow if the container is not right. Vapor is everywhere yet it is unseen, scattered in the air. Ice is unmoving, cold and hard to break. It does not reveal itself fully but instead lets most of it sink only showing the tip. Water gives life but just as easily it takes it away. It melts and dissolves different substance mixing it in the components of itself."

Perseus understood what he was saying and knew he wanted to hear it from him.

"You are a being who gives. You adapt to whatever environment you are in. Sometimes you prefer unseen by others sometimes you are a formidable ice, cold and deadly. But something remains constant in whatever form you take. You will kill, if you lose control." Perseus said but he didn't understand why he was telling him this.

"It is good that you understand this. You might be thinking, 'Why are you telling me this?'. In truth I am confiding on you because it is required that you understand my nature. You will be my host Perseus, my vessel." Hydros explained.

"However," Hydros continued before Perseus could even react. "It does not mean you are a mindless puppet. I only mean that you will bear a part of my soul until the time my full presence is needed. For this to occur, you need to…perform rituals to prepare your body."

There was a slight familiarity to his words but Perseus could not understand what it meant.

"Demigods, no matter how strong they are has no capability to host a primordial. They would incinerate instantly regardless of whatever preparations was done. But you are special, Perseus. Your soul, though shattered and broken as it is, is still pure enough that it will survive but it would require a special type of ceremony."

"What type of ceremony?" Perseus asked. He was curious—one of the very few emotions he could actually feel.

Hydros doesn't seem to want to tell him but he grimaced before saying, "You must decide first if you would do the ceremony before I tell you what it is."

Without hesitation, Perseus knew his answer but he paused for a bit. Thinking about why Hydros doesn't seem to want it to happen. What could he possibly have to do for this ceremony that Hydros has to ask his permission first?

But did it really matter? Perseus asked himself. Whatever the ceremony may be he still need to do it no matter if he wants to because he has to save the world. So in the end there really was just one answer.

"I will do it."

Hydros seems to grimace more but he nodded. "Let's go. We will perform the ceremony now." And then he caught Perseus' hands and dragged him, along with his staff.

They stopped in front of large double doors. It was like the first room he had ever seen from the outside. The glowing pool where he healed and where Hydros has explained about what Perseus wanted to know. The only difference between this one was that the image of the serpent at the door (that look physically the same) doesn't 'feel' beautiful at all rather it seems hostile as if it was depicted there to drive away anyone who would dare enter the chamber.

"All you need to do is go into the pool; the magic will do the rest." Hydros explained as the door opened by itself. Inside was a pool. Perseus thought the pool must be really deep because the bottom was really dark. The water itself was unmoving as if it was mirror or glass.

Before he could get into the pool he suddenly had a question.

"Lord Hydros, when will the enemy rise?"

"A year after your death, the enemy will make their presence known." Hydros said looking amused. "I'm surprise you took this long to ask. The time in my palace is slower than the mortal world Perseus. To you it has been five years. To the outside world it has only been five weeks. That leaves 47 weeks more."

"Oh." Was the only thing he could think of as a reply. "Huh…"

Then he stepped into the water. It was surprisingly cold, like stepping into pure ice. The moment his feet touched the water a soft sound like a chime echoed. It sounded dark, as if warning him not to continue. But surely, Hydros won't let him here if he's not allowed, right?

And so he continued until he was chest deep into the water then he looked back at Hydros.

"Go on. Go to the center of the pool." Hydros instructed.

He did as he said but suddenly something seemed to pull him down. The darkness of the pool that he thought was because it was very deep was actually a writhing, moving …thing that had managed to wrapped a part of it around his foot and drag him down the pool.

He had a realization after that. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe underwater even if he's a son of a seagod.

What the heck is happening?

He trashed and tried to kick the dark thing away but it seems to tighten around his foot to the point he thought it was going to get crushed. In the back of his mind he wondered why Hydros isn't helping him but he was too busy trying not to die that he didn't have time to think about it.

Soon enough, even with the best of his efforts he felt unconsciousness envelop him and the last thing in his mind was, "I've been betrayed again."

While all of this was happening, Hydros was standing rigidly at the edge of the pool. Silently apologizing for what was needed to be done.

Silently, Chaos walked up to him. "Is it done?"

Hydros glanced at her then his gaze went back to the pool. "Almost."

He started to glow a soft blue light as he walked on the water. Once he felt Perseus lost consciousness he raised his staff before bringing it down into the water in one swift downward movement and the pool of water turned into ice.

"It is done." He finally said.

Chaos nodded. "Now we just have to wait."


	7. God of the Frozen Seas

**ALERT READERS!**

**A/N: I've been reading a lot of slash and smut these days I've grown bored of Percabeth fics that induces Homicidal tendencies in me...soooo what pairing do you like with Percy? I'm planning on making a one-shot series of M rated slash fic - Percy with practically everyone... Anyone interested? If you are, PM ME YOUR REQUEST!**

* * *

**God of the Frozen Seas**

It has been a full moon cycle since the beginning of the ritual. Hydros had stayed in the chamber to be the guard. His eyes never strayed from the pool of solid ice.

_Any minute now… _Hydros thought to himself. And true to his word, the first crack on the ice appeared. It widened and spread all throughout the surface of the pool. The broken ice shifted and some of it rose. With a loud booming sound the ice fully shatters, the ice shard embedding into the walls of the chamber. In the midst of it was Perseus.

Hydros studied the young man's knew appearance. He didn't really changed that much. He was pale, as if he didn't spend that much time under the sun the first time he died. There were dark blue marks on his arm, symbols and letters filled with magic. His hair developed a bluish tint to it. And when young Perseus lifted his head and stared right back to Hydros, his eyes were icy blue, as blue as the ocean deep, the pupil slitted like a snake's. He was breathing hard yet his face shows no emotions.

_As cold as ice… _Hydros mused.

Perseus started walking towards Hydros now that he finally have his breathing back to normal. But before he could even walk halfway to him, the door of the chamber flung open and Chaos came running in with a big grin in her face.

"Perseus is back! Yay!" Chaos said as she flung herself towards said person who barely manage to catch her.

"I'm so glad you're back now. Now you're a god so that means you can fight the mean people! Yay!" Chaos gushed over as she basically attached herself to the young man.

Hydros can only smirk though his eyes has a nervous glint in it. He was worried that Perseus might hate him for not fully explaining what was happening.

Instead, the boy decided to ask something else.

"I'm a god?" He asks. His voice was fuller now much deeper, reverberating in the chamber. It was also lacking the curiosity or even the surprise that would normally go with such questions.

"Yes, and from the way you look now and other factors I think I know what your domain is." Hydros explained.

Perseus only nodded, his unwavering gaze directed towards Hydros. "You didn't tell me you would do this."

Hydros winced inwardly. "Yes. Well, I wasn't really sure you would agree had you known what needed to be done. You had a reputation of refusing Godhood, you know."

The new god seems to take his explanation and deemed it valid. He (Perseus) then looked at the still attached, now smiling and quiet Primordial.

Chaos only stared back at him. After a few seconds of awkward silence he sighed before getting out of the pool.

"What's going to happen now?" Perseus asked.

Hydros shrugged as if the answer was obvious…which it is…to him anyway. "You master your godly powers, visit your territory, meet you priestess, be a good role model to your worshiper while I bring the news of the birth of a new god to the Olympians."

Perseus cocked his head to the side, urging him to explain.

"You have basically become a manifestation of me. So that means that you have godly powers that are same to mine. I already have my territory, worshiper…the whole nine yards but since I am a Primordial, I can never visit them in fear of destroying the whole world. Now that you're here, who is basically a weaker, less destructive version of me you can do all that in my place." Hydros explained.

"Hm." Was the only answer he got from the new god. It was fine by him anyway.

"Yay! We're going to the North Pole. We're going to see Santa Clause! And Cynthia*! And those cute little babies! And those penguins and Polar bears and stuff…Yay!" Chaos suddenly exclaimed. She was still clinging to the boys chest like a monkey and gives no sign that she'll let go anytime soon.

Perseus can only raised one of his eyebrow towards Hydros, silently asking him about Chaos' sanity. But loudly he asked, "Cynthia?"

"Long story." Hydros said dismissively. Perseus let it go but it was clear from that snort that followed that he'll bring it up later.

He briefly wondered what Perseus would think about sleeping in a temple in North Pole with only innocent women, who have never seen a man, as company. Then he thought of something else.

What would Perseus think about becoming an instant father?

Then Chaos throw him a mocking grin and before Hydros could stop them, she teleported both her and Perseus out of the chamber to somewhere in North Pole.

Hydros could only groan in defeat. This was not how he planned Perseus' first day as a god to be like. Not at all.

* * *

**A/N: *Cynthia - My OC. Next Chapter... We get to meet new people...old characters that Rick Riordan killed in the books, gods, and one of my two OC: Cynthia (None of my OCs are Main characters by the way.) The other OC will remain veiled until the time that he's needed for the plot.**

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!RE VIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**


	8. News and Introductions

**News and Introductions**

Perseus couldn't help but blink as he takes in his new surrounding. One minute he was inside Hydros' palace, now he's here…where ever here is… He was facing a large Greek temple except it looks like an ice sculpture but not as transparent as one.

Suddenly he heard a gasped behind him. Glancing at the source of the noise he came face to face with a group of gaping women. They seem to be surprise by his presence.

The women all wear the same robe like garment in varying shades of blue. They also wear the same expression: horror and surprise.

"Have you seen Cynthia?" Chaos suddenly asked. This made the women direct their gaze at the primordial that still clings to his chest. They relaxed the moment they noticed her but not before sending Perseus another wary glance.

"Lady Chaos." The women all acknowledge her, bowing low and respectfully.

"Hi!" Chaos cheerfully greeted in return. Suddenly as if a switch has been flipped she started sobbing as she buries her face on Perseus' chest.

He can only frown at the Primordial's odd behavior. Then she switched from sad to angry as he glared at the women in front of them. By the looks on their faces they were used to these odd mood swings.

"This is Perseus! He's a new god. He's Hydros' host. Be nice!" she bellowed then she switched to laughing again. "To Cynthia we go. Yay!"

Long story short, Chaos end up swinging from one mood to another as the women all guide them to 'Cynthia' whomever she is.

They led them through the temple he was just facing awhile ago and stopped only once they were in front of a large room with an arched ceiling filled with pictures of the gods. At the far end of the room was a large statue of Hydros with his fish tail, long hair, fin-shaped ears and his staff. The statue was about 20 feet tall, radiating with a faint blue light. The moment Perseus walked in the room, the statue started growing more brightly.

Whatever sound there maybe before died down as they stare in awe at the statue and then at Perseus, who just noticed that he's the only man in here.

"Welcome, My Lord." Somebody said.

It was only when that voice rang in the room that Perseus realized that someone was kneeling in front of the statue. The woman wears a light blue robe just slightly different in design than the rest. The sleeves were long and wide, covering her arms and hands. The robe itself was so long that it looked like she was wearing a floor-length dress.

The woman (nameless for now) has snow-white hair as long as the robe itself. When she turned around to look at him, he had the opportunity to study her some more. She was fair; her face was so beautiful it looked unnatural. Her eyes were the color of water in a deep pool. Around her neck was a choker with a large blue crystal hanging from it.

She bowed low before speaking once more, "Welcome, Lady Chaos, Lord Perseus. I am Cynthia, I am the priestess of this temple."

So this is Cynthia?

"Hi!" Chaos cheerily said back, and then she suddenly started sobbing again. This time she finally let go of Perseus and came running to Cynthia who opened her arms to the child-like/insane primordial.

"If my visions are true then I must explain Lady Chaos' behavior around other beings to you, My Lord." Cynthia started. A good thing too, Perseus was only a second away from asking why Chaos acts crazy

"Go on." Perseus urged.

Cynthia only smiled before casting a glance behind him. The women behind Perseus all bowed their heads and left the room after that. As soon as they were gone, Chaos' mood swings became less dramatic.

"As you can see, Lady Chaos reflects the emotional state of every one in her presence. Thus, she acts insane most of the time. Being the beginning of all, she has as many consciousness as there are as many beings born from her. It is _Chaotic_." Cynthia said as she approached the stoic new god. "Less beings in her presence, less tendencies for her to act insane."

Perseus nodded. He finally understood what she said and it does make sense.

Suddenly the entrance to the room burst open revealing someone who should not be there if Perseus memories (as little as they are) serves him right.

"Cynthia! The temple maidens told me Percy's here!" The newcomer said.

If Perseus actually has any emotions left he would be gaping like a fish right now.

"Michael Yew?"

* * *

Rachel has had this gut feeling inside her since this morning. She tried to ignore it as she did some activities around camp.

Camp was not the same anymore. Everyone seems so sad or guilty that it was no longer the happy place she once knew it to be.

The gut feeling stayed inside her until Apollo and Hermes suddenly appeared in camp. As soon as she was in front of both gods did she realized what was happening.

She was being possessed.

* * *

Apollo wasn't so sure what was happening to his oracle. One minute she was about to greet him and Hermes and the next she was frozen in her spot. But again, wasn't this the reason he was here with Hermes?

They both have the same gut feeling about Rachel. Not the bad kind, but the there's-something-that's-going-to-happen-to-Rachel -and-I-need-to-be-there kind of gut feeling.

And that's why they're here looking at a frozen in place Rachel.

Suddenly she gasped and a soft blue light engulfed her. Mist forms of little blue snakes appeared at her feet.

"Hermes Diaktoros, Phoebus Apollo, I have come to deliver an important news." Rachel said although the voice was that of a male.

They both stayed silent as they urged her/him to continue.

"A new god has been born. He will aid in the coming war. His arrival will be signaled of the coming winter storms. He will be here in the winter solstice. Until then, prepare your children for the greatest war the gods and the mortals will ever see." The voice said in an almost robotic way.

Before either gods could say anything in their shock, the blue mist faded and Rachel was back to herself again. This time she was looking at everybody: the campers, Apollo, Hermes, Chiron and Mr. D. in question.

"What?"


	9. Clarity and Answers

**Clarity and Answers**

Perseus stared warily at the new person. He remembered the short son of Apollo and based from what little memory he have, Michael Yew is supposed to be dead. Then again, it was never really proven correct.

"Hey, Percy!" Michael said cheerfully, greeting him with a mock salute when he realized that he was there.

Perseus couldn't stop the frown that marred his forehead. There was that name again. A name that he had started to hate—or as much as he is capable of hate anyway. Every time that name was mentioned, he always gets a momentary brain freeze, as if his brain refuses to acknowledge the nickname.

"Don't call me that." Perseus said calmly.

Michael stopped grinning at that and frowned at him questioningly. "Would you rather I call you Seaweed Brain?"

Perseus' eyebrow twitch at that, the slightest indication that the name affected him in some way. He wasn't so sure why it brought this unwanted pain though.

"No, call me Perseus." He said.

Michael only shrugged. "Whatever you say, man. I'm just glad you're here. I've been bored to death for the last century or so."

"Century?" Perseus asked. If his memory served him right, Michael Yew had only been gone for a few years not centuries.

"Ah, that, Lord Perseus, would be because of my father's influence here." Cynthia interjected. Perseus has almost forgotten she was there because she has been so quiet since Michael barged in.

"Your father…" Perseus said.

"That'd be Lord Hydros, Perc- I mean Perseus." Michael answered for her.

"My father does not like his subject to age too fast, especially in his domain, hence he always speeds up the passage of time here. Kronos and his power can barely infiltrate the barriers surrounding my father's domain and how little power he can get in here, father uses to make the time difference. A year here is barely a day in the mortal world. I believe my father had explained to you how time is faster in the Palace of Water. Here it is even faster." Cynthia explained.

"Hm-mm, and that's how even after all these years I still look young. The passage of time is faster, but aging is the normal rate. Fifty years in the outside world, and I'll be old." Michael continued.

"I see…" Perseus said as he stare at both of them, there is still one question he is curious about though… "Hydros never mentioned a daughter to me. And as his host, some of his more important memories are passed on to me. How come I do not know you?"

Cynthia smiled gently, seemingly understanding what he was trying to say. "I am what you would call, an adopted daughter. He found me when I was an infant and took care of me since then. Now, I am his priestess. I doubt you would know me. Father had said it to me himself that my existence is something he wants to keep a secret from everyone to protect me."

"I guess I can understand that." Perseus nodded.

"So do you know what this means, Perc- Perseus?" Michael said slyly. When Perseus didn't answer, either because he didn't know or because he KNOWS, Michael grinned and chuckled. "You just became an instant father, to a daughter perhaps a few thousand years older than you."

Perseus was torn between demanding Hydros presence right now and decking this overly cheerful son of Apollo in the head, who he still don't know what his use is.

For once, Apollo was not smiling as he and Hermes rushed to the hall of the gods where the impromptu council was being held. They have grave news to tell.

Even from a distance the anger coming from Poseidon was evident. He has yet to forgive the demigods at camp and was determined not to ever forget. The other Olympians were wary of angering the sea god any further. Even Ares and Athena refrain from their usual insults. They know when not to push their uncle.

—which is a good thing. They have far more important matters to discuss.

One of those matters, the apparent warning given to them by a mysterious force through the oracle, makes Apollo worry. He had not seen any dark events coming anytime soon which either meant it wasn't true or whatever is going to happen is far greater than the gods can handle. He would have prefer believing it was the former, but he didn't think it would be that easy. Plus, there is also the matter of issues in the underworld.

Nico had reported anomalies in his father's realm. The souls at the field of Asphodel has shown worry and unease, as if they were sensing a bad event coming. Even more troubling were the monsters. They were acting weirdly. Monsters that would usually hunt alone are now hunting in packs, becoming more organize. It was getting harder and harder to protect one's self against them.

He didn't like what this omens are showing them. He has a feeling he wouldn't like what is really happening once it is revealed to him.

Hermes and he bursts through the doors of the hall. The council was unnaturally quiet as they watch the pair sit at their thrones.

It was Zeus who spoke first.

"There has been grave news delivered to us not so long ago. Hermes if you please…" Zeus said gesturing to the messenger god to talk.

"Just two days ago, we receive a grave warning from an unknown force through the oracle. At that time, I was there to witness it with Apollo. We have been having a strange feeling at that time, as if someone was trying to make us go there. Once we were there, the Oracle started talking in the voice of someone I didn't know. Blue mist covered the ground and snake like mist formed. The voice said something about a new god—"

He was interrupted by the onslaught of reactions.

"Impossible—"

"I don't know—"

"How—"

"Silence!" surprisingly it was Poseidon who said that as he glowered at everyone. "Please continue, Hermes."

Said god only nodded his head. "As I was saying, the voice said that a new god was born. It also said he will aid in the coming war—" cue murmurs and expression of disbelief "—and that his arrival here will be signaled by the coming winter storms. It also said that we should prepare for the greatest war the gods and mortals will ever see."

Everyone was silent….

"Is… is there a possibility that this is merely a hoax?" Athena asked, not sure what else to say.

At this, everyone direct their gazes at Apollo. If there was anyone that can see this possible future war then it will be him.

Apollo averted his gaze but managed to say, "I don't know. I heard this the same time Hermes did. Believe me I tried to see the future so that I can tell if this is true. Unfortunately, it was like the future was suddenly out of grasp. Too many different things, too many choices and possibilities, the future is too hazy."

This made everyone even more tense.

"There seems to be some issues that can be connected to this." Hades interjected, seeing as everyone seems speechless. "The souls at the Field of Asphodel are restless. Normally, they are insignificant, but a great unrest of them means a bad omen. Also, mindless monsters who hunt alone are now seen hunting in packs. They are being organized. This is something that can be linked to a possible war coming."

"But who are the enemies, moreover, who is this mysterious being who would warn us of war. Does anyone know?" Hera asked. She was worried, that was really obvious.

Everyone suddenly stared at Aphrodite who raised her hand. For once, she appears worried and nothing like the shallow-minded goddess she was known to be.

"I might have an idea." She said. "As shallow minded as I may appear to everyone, I am also the oldest of us here. I have knowledge of things that none of you have."

Zeus nodded. It was true. Aphrodite had existed even before the children of Kronos were born.

"You know that Gaea was born from Chaos. But that wasn't quite right. At first it was Mud. Somehow in some way, the Mud split into its primary element: Earth and Water; Gaea and Hydros. He was only mentioned once, a primordial entity that is basically non-existent in any other stories. He wasn't exactly a sibling of Gaea. He directly came from Chaos yet somehow split from Mud to let Gaea be born. As far as I know, which is very little actually, blue is his prominent color. " Aphrodite started nervously babbling as she blushed at the intense gazes directed to her. "Just saying…"

Zeus sighed tiredly. Basically, they have no answers to any of their questions. But at least now, they have a starting point.

It was better than nothing. But in the back of his mind he couldn't shake the feeling that this 'new god' is going to cause more stir once they meet.


	10. As The Years Go By

**As the Years Go By**

Perseus felt a bit miffed when Cynthia started calling him Father—not because he was uncomfortable with it but because he didn't know about it first hand, but through time he had gotten used to it and barely react anymore.

As time goes by, he learned the ins and outs of being a god from Michael Yew—who was apparently appointed as his lieutenant (though Perseus has a feeling it was merely self-proclaimed). He felt a bit smug when he managed to surprise the Son of Apollo at their first archery practice. He can still remember how Michael stared at him open-mouthed when he managed to hit the target spot on.

It seems that those years of training in Archery paid off.

He's still not as good as Michael but he's decent. While he trains in combat with Michael—who is definitely not as good as him in swordsmanship—Cynthia teaches him the art of Magic. He expected it to be hard. After all, he had never tried using magic before. But to his surprise, the basics were easy for him. Cynthia explained that it was because of his inner calmness (note: lack of rash emotions) that made it easier to control magic. Unfortunately, he learned quickly enough that bigger spells that requires huge amount of magic is a bit harder even if he has the basics mastered. Cynthia, again, explained that it was because, while he lacked rash emotions that makes basics hard to master, he also lack motivation and positive emotions to master advance magic.

It was alright with him.

Then it came down to creating his own weapon, a symbol of his power. Chaos tried to help him with that. They've talked about it and they agreed on a sword and a staff. While Chaos had his new weapons made, Perseus busied himself with his daily training with Michael and Cynthia.

When he and Michael thought they have mastered swords and bows they shift to a different type of weapon. They've tried spears; that was hard to use for the son of Apollo. They've tried scythes; Perseus feels a bit wary when using that. They've tried hammers; they failed miserably at that.

They didn't even notice the years passing by while they go on with their constant training.

The maidens at the temple have finally warmed up to Perseus once they realized he's the host to their Patron. At first they were just bowing politely, but through time they have started greeting him warmly and talking to him in some occasions.

Apparently, the maidens that live in the temple have never seen men before and that made them wary of him at first. They were thought of men as not-so-admirable beings. Perseus didn't exactly disagree with that. He was only thankful that they have finally accepted him.

Perseus hasn't communicated with Hydros ever since he arrived at the temple which is why he was surprise when a note came from the Primordial. It would seem that Hydros had finally alerted the gods to his presence—and by possessing the Oracle no less, talk about dramatics.

He thought about the gods a lot ever since he arrived here. He wondered if they went through the same things he experienced. He thought of how many times he had already died. He was pretty sure none of the other gods has ever undergone such things. It made him think, 'what makes his case different?'

Then he thought about Hydros and Chaos and realized that they were the ones that make his case different, still…there's something fishy going on…

Cynthia walked in on his throne room where Perseus does his musing (Michael called it his inner genius self, manifesting) and he momentarily put his doubts aside.

Training comes first.

* * *

**A/N: A filler chapter. The next one will be longer. I'll post that later once I am done editing that one.**

**Reviews!**


	11. Family Reunion I

**Family Reunion I**

Everyone was buzzing at Mount Olympus. A few months back a massive combat exercise was initiated by the gods themselves, putting all demigods from both Camps into a strict training regimen. The threat that was revealed a few months back had become more pronounced.

New monsters are being spotted. Mother Earth seems to be creating an entirely different breed of monsters. Various Titans have escaped their respective prisons. None of the gods can find them and that is very troublesome indeed.

And the killing at camp that had originally caused the exile of one Percy Jackson is still happening.

But that day they were buzzing around for a different reason.

It was a year after the death of Percy Jackson, and the arrival of the new god. Most of them don't know what to feel about that. It has been ages since there was a new god. But if the voice who possessed Rachel before is saying the truth then the new god will arrive that day.

As tradition, a feast will be held for the new god and the Olympians will formally accept and recognized the new god in front of everyone; gods, demigods, satyrs, etc.

Many demigods and gods are busy preparing the feast while Satyrs and other nature-loving creatures go around making sure all the plants are in perfect condition.

All this time though, Poseidon can only stare and sulk in his throne while sighing a few times. He missed his son and he was still angry at the demigods at camp half-blood. He had set his anger aside so that he can help training the demigods but in times like this when he has nothing to distract him he always ends up remembering about his favorite son.

His son should have had a better life.

His son should have been in college now.

His son should have been with Sally in Paul now.

His son should have been alive.

* * *

Perseus checked his pack making sure that he did not forget anything vital. Chaos was at the entrance of the temple patiently waiting for him.

For him it has been hundreds of years since the time he first got there. Already his appearance has changed.

He now constantly wears bandage around his arm to hide the symbols. His hair has grown longer. A few stray hairs occasionally fall in front of his eyes. Right now he was wearing a form-fitting dark blue turtle neck shirt and pants. The maidens had always tried to make him wear more traditional Greek clothes but he preferred the modern clothing over the breezy Greek attire.

He had his weapons; a thin, broad sword with magical symbol engraved on the bronze blade, the blue hilt made with gems fused together, and his staff which looked exactly like Hydros' staff except for the greenish-blue light emanating from the crystal at the tip of the staff.

He was about to approach Chaos when he heard Hydros' voice inside his head.

_Choose what you will do from here on out, Perseus. But first…A gift from me… _As he heard it, he saw a white snake appear in front of him silently staring at him. He knew from his lessons with Cynthia the significance of that snake. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he let the snake slither up his body until the snake has its head resting on his shoulder.

It seems that Hydros is entrusting him with a piece of his greater magic.

"Perseus, are you ready? Let's go!" Chaos said, the first statement was said in a cheerful voice and the next one in an angry voice.

He can never get use to her exaggerated mood swings, he just knows it.

Running up to the child-like primordial he made a white cloak appear on his body, a hood covering his head and obscuring the view of his face.

Lady Chaos was only supposed to accompany him to the mortal world then he'll be on his own. The plan was that, Chaos will get them to the Empire State Building. But something about what Hydros said made him pause.

_Choose what you will do from here on out, Perseus._

Then he stared at Chaos who was frowning at him.

"Lady Chaos, would you mind a request from me?" Perseus asked cautiously.

Chaos could only blink up at him before tilting her head to the side, "What is it?"

"Can we make a detour before meeting the gods?" Perseus said.

"Where to?"

Then he smiled, a genuinely warm smile that has never graced his face for the last three hundred years. "My mother's residence. I wish to see my mother."

With his answer Chaos smiled brightly at him.

"Sure!"

* * *

It has been exactly a year since Percy died and Sally has yet to move on. Her mourning has finished but she was still sad. She smiles more often now but losing a child always has permanent damage to a parent.

That day she was in the kitchen baking those blue chocolate chip cookies that Percy loved. Paul was at the dining room eating a hearty breakfast. He was dress for work at school. Sally doesn't have work that day so she was dressed casually.

The silence at their small house was abruptly halted when a knock at the door resounded.

Pausing with his meal, Paul gestured to Sally to continue what she was doing.

Another knock came just when Paul was halfway to the door. Opening it, he was met with someone he would never expect to see.

"Hey, Paul." Perseus said as he looked uncertainly at the man. "Can I come in?"

Before Paul could say anything he heard Sally talk as she approached him. "Paul, who is it?"

She suddenly froze in place, her eyes widening as she saw who it was. A few moments later, Sally gasped as tears started forming in her eyes while she covered her mouth to muffle her sobbing.

"Hi. Mom."


	12. Family Reunion II

**Family Reunion II**

There were tears, sobs and hugs. Perseus didn't mind. In fact he liked it. He liked the warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his whole being as he hugged his mother tight. It makes his heart clench and hurt but he didn't mind. He hadn't felt happiness, or any other emotions for that matter, in a long time. He wants to stay in this moment forever.

After hugging her, Perseus hugged Paul too, who was still shock seeing him again. Seeing Paul was refreshing. It wasn't as heartfelt as seeing his mom but it was making him happy nonetheless.

"You look different. What happened? Your eyes…" Sally asked as she holds her son's face on her hands and stare at him with her tear filled eyes.

There was no longer that little twinkle in his eyes. In fact his eyes weren't even the same sea green eyes that it used to be. Sally briefly wondered if this man in front of her was even her real son, but her instinct tells her that she isn't wrong.

"A lot of things happened." Perseus said not wanting to elaborate. He didn't want to tell his mother all the horrible things that he went through or how many times he had died already.

"We have time." Sally said as she caressed her son's face still expecting him to be just an illusion.

And so after sitting down, Perseus explained what happened to him to his parents, not holding any information back. While he tells his story, his mother holds his hands on her own while Paul listens intently to him.

By the time he was done, Sally was just about ready to cry again. To learn that her son has experienced all that…

"I didn't even know." Sally said as she hugged her son again.

When people at camp had delivered the news of her son's death, they didn't tell her that he was tortured first. It broke her heart knowing she couldn't even do anything to change any of the things that has happened to her beloved son. It made her feel like she's been a bad mother.

"Please don't blame yourself, Mom. It wasn't your fault." Perseus said.

Sally can only smile half-heartedly at him. _At least her son was alive_, she mused to herself.

"Percy, what are you going to do now?" Paul asked. He had stayed quiet for the most part. He knew that both mother and son needed it. But right now he was also curious about what will happen now. Having an immortal god stepson isn't exactly something he expected.

Perseus glanced at him before his expression became somber. "I'll have to go to Olympus now. We're gonna need to prepare for the coming war." Then he stood up and stared at both of them before his gaze returned to Paul.

"Take care of Mom, will you?" Perseus asked even if he already knew what he was going to say.

"Of course." Paul said. Perseus' lips twitch at that, as if he was fighting off a smile.

Finally, Perseus kissed his mother's forehead. "I'll see you again next time, Mom."

Then he disappeared with a pop.

Everyone was a mixture of nervousness, excitement and wariness as they wait with bated breath to see the new god. As of now everything was going according to how it was told. Snowstorms have formed all over the states, New York being one of the affected states. It means that The new god is on his way.

Everyone was in the throne room. The Olympians are seated in their thrones. The minor gods are seated on smaller thrones. The demigods and other beings are seated on plain chairs. There is space between all the seats where the new god will walk towards the Olympian Council.

Suddenly the murmuring sounds around the throne hall stopped when the temperature dramatically dropped. Ice and snow started spreading through the floor as a hooded figure appeared. Everyone looked at the newcomer, curious about what he looks like.

The newcomer calmly walked towards the waiting Olympians, leaving trail of snow and ice in his path. The only sound the can be heard were the slow heavy steps he took. All the gods, even the minor Godlings, stared in awareness. The power that radiated from the new god could be easily compared to the Olympians themselves. That didn't necessarily mean a good thing.

"Show your face so that we may know who we are welcoming in our realm." Zeus said once the new god was directly in front of them. The hood covering his face obscures their vision of him. Yet in all of them Poseidon looked scared and hopeful at the same time.

His senses were tingling like crazy. It was an indication that this man was related to him. The only time that he had ever felt this way before is when his favorite demigod son was born: Percy. Could it be?

"As you wish." The hooded figure said. His voice was eerily familiar to Poseidon which gave him more hope that this man really is his son.

And he wasn't disappointed because when the man took of his hood, he was met by the familiar face of his son, coldly staring at them.

After that there was uproar between the Godlings and the demigods as well the Cyclops present.

The loudest voice that rang through the throne room was from Tyson.

"Big Brother!" Tyson exclaimed before abruptly standing up from his seat and almost plowing through the rows of seated gods just to get to the stoic Percy. Once he reached his brother, he smothered him with a big hug that Poseidon was sure would suffocate him.

Not that Percy seems to mind. He simply stared at Tyson before hugging him back almost uncertainly. Then he glanced at Poseidon and it was the only thing he needed to do before Poseidon was already off his throne, shrunk down to normal size, as he gave his son as big a hug as Tyson gave him just a while ago.

"My son…alive…You're here…my son…" Poseidon almost babbled incoherently as he held his son close to him. "I missed you greatly son." He whispered.

He didn't even mind the fact that his son was abnormally cold both emotionally and physically—or that his eyes weren't the same color as his anymore—or that he is a god now. He was just happy he was back.

By this time everyone was silent again as they watch the God of the Sea show his love for his son so blatantly.

And in that silence they heard Percy's almost whispered answer as he buried his head in his father's shoulder while hugging him back.

"I miss you, too, Dad."

Everything was perfect again—or so they thought.


	13. Fault Of Many

**Fault of Many**

There are things that are a certainty when it comes to Perseus' likes and dislikes.

He wasn't really aware of it before but as he spent time in Hydros' temple he had noticed that there are some occasions when a certain act would make him cringe or make him down right murderous without any explanation at all.

There are also some things that make him feel fuzzy and warm inside. Those are the things that he ends up doing over and over again just to feel that same warm feeling he gets in his chest. After all it was the closest to happiness he could ever feel.

His mother's hugs were one of those happiness-inducing actions. Another one would be his father's hugs and words of care.

However, the hugs and welcome he was bombarded with from these…these people after his father had welcomed him made him hurt…a lot.

It made him feel like his chest was going to explode any minute now as people rush to him, hug him, call his name and generally welcome him warmly. He knew that it has something to do with his missing memories seeing as not only was his chest threatening to blow up, his head was also hurting like crazy—as if his brain was being pounded by lightning strikes over and over again.

Suddenly the hugs stopped, just as he was starting to get dizzy from the headache he was suffering and everyone who almost stampedes him finally stepped back from his much-needed personal space.

"Percy? … Percy, are you okay?" he heard a female voice said. His gaze landed at the woman who talked and immediately regretted it as soon as his brain got another bout of pain.

There was something familiar about her which just solidifies his theory that he knows this person. He also deduced that she must be one of 'those people' AKA people who had betrayed him. She has blonde hair and intimidating gray eyes that seems to stare right through his soul. Right now though, said eyes seem to be clouded with pain and sadness.

She moved closer to him perhaps to help him when it was clear that something was wrong. He was already grimacing from the pain he was enduring at the moment so he did that natural thing; he did what he always did when faced with things that make him hurt.

He distanced himself.

When he took a few steps back, away from her and the rest of the crowd that had gathered around him he saw the flashes of pain in her eyes as well as from everyone else.

But that was their fault wasn't it? It wasn't his.

"Don't go anywhere near me." He said while nearly wincing as another bout of scream-inducing pain washed over his chest and head. But he forced himself to look indifferent; he couldn't risk making them see more of his vulnerability more than they already have.

His words might have been hurtful not in its rudeness but rather in the callous tone it was spoken with, but again that wasn't his fault and he really doesn't care.

Sweeping his gaze around the council he saw guilty, hurt faces; he saw worried, sad and understanding faces as well. He knew it was probably cowardly of him, he didn't plan his introduction to the gods to be this way but he really didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary.

Actually, he didn't want to stay there. Period.

And so forcing himself to calm down he sent an apologetic look towards his father and disappeared in a gust of harsh winter wind.

* * *

The moment the son of Poseidon disappeared in front of their eyes, the people in the room began talking with one another. They didn't get to do anything a while ago because of their shock at seeing the supposedly dead demigod—who is a god now apparently. But now they were talking, asking why he acted that way—at least the minor gods did. They already know what had been done to the boy, which is why they expected hateful words. What they didn't expect was calloused, indifferent words from him.

It didn't escape their notice that Percy also looks different and act different.

The only ones who stayed quiet were Percy's closest friends before…well, before everything. They have their head hung low in shame. They would have accepted Percy hating them but they didn't like indifference especially since it wasn't something Percy would do.

The major Olympian gods were, to put mildly, perplex at the turn of event but they were accepting it easier than everybody else in fact they were relieved that they already knew the new god, in different levels of relationships.

Poseidon could care less. He has his son back and that's all that matters. Although he did feel just a tiny, tiny bit sad for Percy's old friends. As much he thinks they deserved what they got, he knew that it must have hurt them a lot to be told those words in such an uncaring manner.

But it was their fault, wasn't it?

* * *

Percy didn't know where he was at the moment. He only knew to get as far away from those people as he possibly could. He was barely aware of his surroundings. He didn't notice the child-like goddess inside the room he just popped into.

"Perseus." The goddess called out to the new god.

Perseus, in response, almost ends up throwing a dagger at the goddess until he realized who it was.

"Lady Hestia." He said as a greeting. He didn't bother bowing knowing that at his current status he has no need to do so until he was officially accepted by the Olympian council.

"You are distraught. That is acceptable knowing what has been done to you." Hestia started as she looked kindly at him.

"It hurts." Percy said simply but it was enough for the goddess to know what he meant.

"It should." Hestia explained. "It means that you can still feel. Regardless of what they have done to you, you still feel hurt. That means you still care. Don't be afraid of it. You will learn that it's not all bad. Having a heart isn't all bad."

Perseus only nodded. He understood what she meant he just didn't like it.

* * *

Back at Hydros' Temple, Cynthia frowned as she noticed the little cracks forming at the surface of the crystal on her choker.

Worried, she hurriedly walked to the main altar of the temple. She needed to contact her father and tell him of what was happening.

Because if the crystal does what her father said it would do then it would mean that their plan was compromised.

* * *

Annabeth wondered how much heartbreak she had to endure before she will ever be given pardon.

The foreign look in Percy's equally foreign eyes had hurt her more than anything else—that was until he said those words.

_Don't go anywhere near me. _That was what he said.

And that nearly killed her inside—if she wasn't so busy chastising herself and blaming herself. Because it was her fault.

It was all her fault.


	14. Uncertainty and Lies

**Uncertainty and Lies**

After his talk with the goddess, Perseus still wasn't ready to forgive—maybe he will never be. But he knew that he had to come back there and face them. A war is brewing and his personal feelings—or what's left of it has to be put aside.

He flashed into the throne room once more after thanking Lady Hestia and noticed the silence that followed. This time he forced himself not to look at anyone but the gods seated on their thrones. This time he ignored everyone at the sidelines. He didn't want to show them he's weak.

"Lord Zeus." Percy said as he bowed to the King God and then he did the same looking as his Father. "Father."

It was obvious from the way that Zeus was looking at him that he was brimming with questions. He was confused about how this boy could have possibly lived and became a god. But then he remembered their initial assumption that a primordial might have been the culprit of all the things that are happening and he knew not to ask—not yet anyway.

"Perseus," Zeus said as he looked at the boy who had saved them more than once. "State your title and domain. Pledge your loyalty to the Olympians and we shall accept you. "

Perseus went down on one knee his head bowed down but his voice was solid and void of any emotions. "I am Perseus, God of the Frozen Seas, Ice and Snow, appointed as a winter god by his majesty Primordial Hydros—"

After this many of the minor gods gasped in shock. They were surprised that a primordial would actually appoint a god. It was a rarity they were sure.

"—vessel of the Lord Hydros. I shall be known as the God from Beyond, Hero of Olympus, The Ice God, Patron of all Heroes, and Guardian of the Lost. From this point on I pledge my loyalty to Olympus, never will I stray from my duty, and never will I break my oath."

Once it was all done Zeus nodded and said, "Well done. Welcome Perseus, God of the Frozen Seas, Rise and stand tall, the gods have accepted you."

As he rose, everyone started clapping—a well-rehearsed action if he do say so himself. His pledge was just for formality's sake, he knew. After all if it was actually true then those that went to the Titan's side from the previous Titan war would have never been accepted again. However, he was determined to keep true to his words. To other's it might just be for formality but to him it was a solemn oath.

"Now that we have that finished," Zeus spoke once more once the clapping died down. "I would like to know what had happened to you, Perseus. I am sure every one of us here wants to know."

Perseus nodded. He understands completely what he was being asked.

And so he relates to them what he remembered to have happened to him: from the time he woke up not remembering anything in the presence of two primordial until the last minute before he arrived in Olympus.

All throughout his story, Perseus constantly steals glances to his father, wanting to know what his reactions are to his words. It was clear to him that his father was not pleased to know that he had been alive all along and he didn't even knew—that feeling did not change even when Perseus explained that technically he DID die, twice in fact, and was simply brought back.

When he told them of his lost memories and how they connect to his emotions, he can see the varying degree of guilt and sadness in the eyes of his audience. He didn't try to console them. He now fully believed that his emotions are just hindrance to him (his earlier reaction was a proof to that). He was better without it—or so he believed.

Once he was done relating his story, everyone seems thoughtful—even Dionysus who usually couldn't care less about him. It was obvious that they were trying to understand it all.

"I see…I see…" Zeus said for lack of a better reaction. He, being an ancient being himself, was used to odd stories and events, but Perseus' story just took the cake when it comes to weirdness. "And what of the coming war? Have they told you anything about that?"

Perseus cocked his head to the left as if in thought before answering, "They told me it will be the last time."

That caused everyone to panic.

What does that mean? What 'last time?' Does it mean they'll lose? Does it mean after this there will no longer be any war? Does this mean the actual end of the world is coming?

Everything they could think up always ends up negative and it was freaking them out. The prospect of fading is an unpleasant one for these immortals.

"Perseus," Poseidon said almost uncertainly. "Please explain what you mean."

"Lady Chaos explained to me once while training that whatever happens in the end, whether we win or not, it will be the last. She didn't elaborate on what 'last' means only that it is inevitable." Perseus explained to them.

He wasn't so scared about it though. Because despite how ominous and final it may sound it wasn't actually that bad. He had given it some thought and he knew from the way that Lady Chaos asked him that time if he would save the world that being 'last' means something entirely different from what they are thinking now.

_ Will you save the world once more, perhaps for the last time? _That was what Lady Chaos asked him then. The way she said it made him think and pause. He knew even if it was not said explicitly that she wasn't talking about the world ending rather it was like a cycle finally being broken only for another one to take its place. No, the world isn't going to end, a new age is just going to rise.

Now, that, he isn't so sure about.

Once the panic died down, Zeus didn't waste any time to adjourn the council. It has become too tense to continue. It was better to start the celebration now and not later when everyone will be too worried to actually enjoy the gathering—not that there will be much enjoyment now that such news has been said.

Perseus has stayed in the shadows, preferring to just observe rather than mingle with everyone else. In his time with Hydros, he had learned to hide his presence as good as if Hades would use his helm of darkness to hide. He wasn't surprise when nobody seems to notice him even if he was only a few inches away from them.

"You do not belong in the shadows, boy." Somebody said from beside. Glancing at the source of the voice, Perseus was met by the amused expression of his uncle, Lord Hades.

"I don't used to, but I do now." Perseus clarified.

"Hm…" Hades said, "Is there a reason for that?"

"I prefer being unknown." Perseus explained. "Less attachment…"

It was a plan he had created just minutes after his blatant reaction the first time he saw them all. He knew that for as long as he has emotional attachment to any of them, then he will continue being in pain resulting in many disadvantageous scenarios. He could not let that happen and so using logic (logic that has blossom now that he no longer have his emotion in the way) he deduced that if he could somehow become emotionally detached then there wouldn't be a reason for him to falter, hence the attempt of hiding in the shadows rather than socializing with anyone.

After all, you cannot form attachment with anyone you couldn't see.

Hades stared at him then as if he was just seeing him now for the first time.

"You have truly changed, Perseus." He heard Hades said, but when he glanced back at him he was already gone.

The next one to notice him was Lord Zeus. He was squinting at the spot where Perseus was until he spoke up and revealed that he was there.

"Is there anything you need, my lord?" Perseus asked, revealing his position to the squinting god.

"I need you to mentor for both camps." Zeus said. It was an abrupt decision that seems to just spill from his mouth. But it was a good decision—at least Zeus hopes so.

Perseus couldn't help it. He arched an eyebrow while crossing his arms in front of him, "Why?"

"Are you questioning me?" Zeus asked back rather than answer, probably because it was completely out of the blue that he asked him and he didn't want to look like a fool.

"Of course not, milord. I am simply curious." Perseus said completely unaffected by his demanding reply.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed by until Zeus cleared his throat and asked again, "Will you mentor both camps?"

"If you wish for me to do so." Perseus said, which more or less means 'yes'.

Zeus nodded and hastily made retreat. The boy's new personality is making him uncomfortable. Before, it was easy to trust him because of his blatant character, but now… the boy is just too hard to read.

Once Zeus was finally gone, Perseus decided to leave the gathering. He can sense his father in one of the secluded gardens around the throne hall and knew he wished to talk to him in private. A quick glance at the crowd to check for anything out of the ordinary and finding none; he left in thin mist.

He appeared right in front of his father who was gazing at the stars with an unreadable expression. His face reminded Perseus of the first time he had ever seen his father face to face. He had that same unreadable expression as if he didn't know what to think of him at the moment. Perhaps that is exactly what is happening right now.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Perseus carefully asked. He didn't know where that question came from. He only knows that he will be hurt if the answer was yes.

That seems to unnerve his father as he suddenly looked at him in surprise. "Of course not. Why would I be?"

Perseus opened his mouth to answer him but he was cut off when his father spoke again while holding him on both his shoulders (at the back of his mind Perseus realize that he was the same as his father in height now.).

"You have grown in leaps and bounds from the young naïve boy that you used to be, achieving feats one can only dream to achieve, yet you stayed humble through it all and stayed loyal to what you deemed right. I could never, ever say that I was disappointed in you. You were…are my pride and joy. And…even if you had never achieved those things I would still be proud of you. And do you know why?" At this part, Poseidon seems to be looking straight to his soul, yet he doesn't seem to be asking for an answer.

On Perseus part, he was wondering if he was suddenly becoming sick. His throat hurt all of a sudden as if something was lodge in it. His chest was hurting again and his eyes felt watery and hot. Did he somehow catch a godly virus all of a sudden? But those thoughts were pushed aside when his father started speaking again.

"…Because you are my son. I will always be proud of you, from the first step you took, to this day that you officially became an Olympian god." Poseidon finished as he smiled softly at the confused yet elated expression at his son's face—that is until he saw the tears.

When Perseus saw his change of expression he immediately went on guard and proceeded to asking what was wrong only to stop and touch his cheek where he felt the wet sensation.

"W-what? I-I don't—" Perseus stuttered in confusion and humiliation as he realized that he was crying, tears flowing freely from his eyes and blurring his vision. And here he thought himself to be emotionally detached instead he felt like a pathetic little child right now.

"Ssh, It's fine, son." Poseidon said as he hugged his son close. Perseus' head rested on his shoulder, and as he murmured words of comfort, he couldn't help but wonder if his son was really emotionless or just turned into a grown man with the emotional capacity of an infant.

Even with everything that he told them about how he was heartless and emotionless now he was just sure that it wouldn't be the last time that Perseus will have an emotional breakdown. It also made him think about what other lies were fed to him prior to his ascent to godhood.

His questions can wait later until his son is stable enough to answer him.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is way overdue and for that I am sorry. Thank you for staying with me. Poor Percy is still in a state of emotional confusion, don't worry he'll start redeeming his clear head again next chapter. Again, I am really sorry for the long wait, the plot bunny just isn't coming. T_T And I really have no desire to write a half-as* chapter just to update faster.**


End file.
